Wish Upon a Jug
Wish Upon a Jug is the ninth episode of season one of Grojband. It is the ninth episode overall. In this episode, Trina finds a genie and wishes that her brother and her band would lose the ability to play music right before their gig booked at The Rodeo Throw. Corey finds another genie and gets into a wish war with Trina. This episode aired as the second episode on a two episode per block along with Space Jammin'. It is written by Todd Kauffman. Synopsis Corey tries to make Grojband a jug band by collecting a bunch of jugs. He takes a whole bunch of them into the garage and, Trina finds one that makes a genie come out of it. Trina wishes for her brother and his band to lose the ability to play music. Corey gets back at her by finding another jug with a genie in it to get into a wish war with her. Plot The episode begins with the garage door opening revealing a huge wall of jugs piled up behind it. They all fall out onto the floor and then Corey, Kin, Kon, and Laney come out of the pile. Laney asks Corey how manu jugs a jug band needs and Corey tells her that they only need one jug. Laney facetiously tells him that she thinks that their good. Kin and Kon show that they are excited about becoming a jug band. Then Laney asks how to play one which Kin and Kon respond to with a flashback story about something that happened in the history of Rock Lore. They tell the story about their ancestors being in a strong heat wave. They traded their musical instruments for jugs of root beer to cool themselves down in the heatwave. However, the heat wave was so strong that it evaporated all of the root beer causing them to cry. When they cried, they breathed into the jugs accidentally discovering that they could play music in them. They immediately got over the fact that they had nothing to drink and started playing jug music. Laney predicts that in the end of the story they toured around playing jug music forever but Kin and Kon instead tell her that they died of thirst because it was so hot and they weren't drinking anything. The next scene shows Mina trying on a cowboy hat in the mirror. Trina walks up to her and asks her why she's wearing that. Mina tells her that it's because of the Peaceville Hoedown that will be happening tonight. She shows her the commercial for it on her phone. A commercial with Mayor Mellow advertises the Hoedown as the Rodeo Throw. Out of rage, Trina throws her phone out the window saying that she hates Hoedowns and everything about them and that even the sound of bumpkins make her mouth hurt. Just then, she hears Grojband playing jug music in the garage causing her mouth to hurt. Trina goes downstairs and smashes their jugs. Corey tells her that they need those to play in their jug band and Trina tells him that that gives her another reason to smash them while she rubs one of them causing a genie named Cleat to come out of it. Cleat tells Trina that she has three wishes and without even hesitating or asking an questions, she immediately wishes for her brother and his band to be unable to play music. Cleat grants her wish by spitting on the ground. Next, she wishes to be on a date with Nick Mallory and he spits on the ground to grant that wish too causing them to disappear. Confused, Laney asks what happened and Corey explains to her that Trina wished that her brother and his band couldn't play music anymore. They try to prove that the magic is fake and nothing really happened by playing music only to realize that the really can't play music. Kin and Kon start running around and screaming in a panic because they can't play while Laney stands there with a dull expression on her face. Corey tells them that he has the idea to find another jug with another genie in it that they will use to make themselves play again. Laney starts to tell him that it would be impossible to do that, untile Corey immediately finds a jug that makes a genie named Bessie come out. Corey tells her that it would have been impossible to find one genie in the first place. Corey wishes to be able to play music again but Bessie tells him that she can't grant that wish because that would be undoing another genie's magic which is against the rules. As an alternative, Corey wishes to be with Trina on her date with Nick Mallory. Bessie rings her bell to grant is wish and they magically appear on Trina and Nick's date at the Rodeo Throw. Nick Mallory is confused as to why he's suddenly on a date with Trina and Trina is pretending that she likes country things. Corey wishes that Trina had a pig for a face, Bessie sighs and grants his wish. Nick Mallory leaves the table to go get some corn dogs and Trina's face turns into a pig's face. Trina snorts in disgust over corn dogs and then comes the the realization that nothing makes her snort. Mina comes up with some make up and seems to quickly be trying to cover up her pig face without her noticing. Trina looks in the mirror and squeals as the mirror breaks because of how ugly she looks. Immediately she wishes her face back to normal again so that Nick Mallory won't see her but Cleat tells her that he can't grant her wish because someone else wished her face that way. Trina soon realizes that Corey found another genie and caused this to happen. Trina challenges Corey to a wish war. Corey tells her that she only has one wish left and that she'd better make it count. Trina wishes for a million wishes and Cleat grants it to her. Corey wishes for a million wishes and Bessie grants it for him. Trina wishes that Corey was as gross as she thinks she is and Corey gets covered in a bunch of mud. Corey wishes that he could give Trina a hug and his wish causes her to get dragged over to him where he hugs her and gets her muddy. Trina wishes that she was electrified and her electricity shocks Corey making him fall off of her. Corey wishes that Trina was always itchy and Trina starts painfully itching and scratching herself. Trina wishes that The Newmans were the biggest band in the world. Corey screams in fear as her wish gets granted. The Newmans gather around the barn and are shown to literally be the biggest band in the world and they laugh at how their bigger than Grojband. Corey wishes that The Newmans would go to the mall. His wish gets granted and offscreen, the sound of a building getting crushed is heard as well as Carrie's voice saying that she crushed the mall putting Trina into a state. Cleat says that this is worse than the time they gave wishes to that dog and cat. Bessie tells him that their family and they will stop fighting and get along with each other eventually. Minutes later, Corey and Trina are in outer space and they are still in a wish war that continues to rage on. Corey wishes that the moon would explode so that Trina would never get a moonlight kiss. Bessie admits that Cleat was right and that their not getting along. Laney, Kin, and Kon tell Corey that he should stop the wish war because it's getting them nowhere. Then Corey says that he wishes that he knew a way to play music again. His wish gets granted giving him the perfect plan. Corey wishes that Trina could finish her date with Nick Mallory. Nick Mallory is back at the Showdown waiting for Trina who finally appears back on her date with her pig face. Nick Mallory tells her that he doesn't want to go out with her anymore because he doesn't dig abominations and he eats her food and leaves. Trina becomes enraged at Corey and wishes that they were unrelated and her wish gets granted. Laney asks what this has to do with them playing music again. Corey tells her that when Trina wished that they couldn't play music anymore, her exact words were that "Her brother and her brother's band couldn't play music anymore." Now that they are unrelated, Corey wasn't Trina's brother anymore and Kin, Kon, and Laney are no longer her brother's band meaning that they can play music again. Corey wishes that he could be on stage and Bessie grants his wish and makes them appear on stage to play their jug music. This makes Trina so mad, that she goes into Diary Mode. Corey gets her lyrics and puts them into a song. They all sing on stage in their jug band as all of their wishes become undone. After their done with their song, Corey wishes that they never found those genies and they appear back in the garage again in the same place they began the episode in only instead of jugs this time, their in a pile of beach balls. Corey tells his moral and Laney tells him that it might be a little to early for his moral. Corey tells her that he's as confused as she is and closes the garage door ending the episode. Characters Major Roles *Corey Riffin *Kin Kujira *Kon Kujira *Laney Penn *Trina Riffin *Cleat *Bessy *Mina Beff *Nick Mallory Minor Roles *Mayor Mellow *Carrie Beff *Kim Kagami *Konnie Kagami *Lenny Nepp *Mother Mellow (Pictured) *The Brotherly Brothers (Mentioned) Songs *I Wish Away My Wishes Trivia *The title of this episode is a pun on "Wish Upon a Star." *This is the first episode where Corey lost the ability to play the guitar. The other three episodes being "Who Are You," "Curse of the Metrognome," and "Dueling Buttons." *While Corey has restless leg syndrome, he was unable to stop moving his legs. However, when he said "We can play the hoedown!" his legs stopped moving. Gallery Pictures The Newmans in Wish Upon a Jug.png A Wish Upon a Jug Picture.jpg Wishes Wish Awaying.jpg A bunch of smashed jugs.jpg Carrie's cool face.jpg Giant The Newmans Laughing.jpg A Wish War Begins.jpg Angry Pig.jpg Giant Newmans ready to crush Grojband.jpg Corey on the chalkboard.jpg Bad guitar.jpg Kin and Kon in a panic.jpg Grojband returns for Trina.jpg Ready for a wish war.jpg Gross Pig Hug.jpg Giant Newmans.jpg Cleat and Bessy.jpg Space Grojband.jpg Space Corey and Trina.jpg Nick Mallory and the Corn Dog.jpg Jug Band.jpg The garage door opens up with jugs.jpg The jugs pour out and Corey takes a look.jpg Corey wonders is he has enough jugs.jpg I think were fine.jpg Kin and Kon come out of the jugs.jpg Kin and Kon in the jugs.jpg Laney gawks into the jug.jpg HAPPY KIN AND KON.jpg Join is as we explore ... ROCK LORE!!!.jpg Kin and Kon tell Laney a little but about Rock Lore.jpg The Rock Lore begins.jpg The Brotherly Boys are outside in the heat.jpg Gifs Clean Corey Magic.gif Jug Solo.gif I Wish Away My Wishes Gif.gif Shrinking Newmans.gif Videos File:Grojband - Wish Upon a Jug|Wish Upon a Jug Preview See also Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes